


Anyone want to adopt this story idea?

by Greyisles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, Shipping Anonymous AU, but seriously this idea is glorious, some characters have extreme problems while others are moderate, step right up folks for people to be shipped or not being shipped, the treacherous journey seeking help and acceptance by fellow people who share our pain, tots not projecting, why hasn't anyone done this yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyisles/pseuds/Greyisles
Summary: Write what you want to read, is my motto. Unfortunately I cannot write this because it takes me forever to write anything.This takes place in a Modern AU where the paladins plus Allura are in a AA-esque group, except it's for shipping. A Shipping Anonymous group, SA for short. Coran happens to be the leader who founded the SA and everyone kind of joined in because they either they ship real people, fake characters, or both. How the SA started was when Coran decided enough was enough for Allura and decided that he had enough with her acting like that, and he needs to impose some techniques he had to do himself because his problem was worse than her when he was younger.There are some character backstories inside, not exactly the direction, and if anyone wants to adopt this idea, you don't have to stick to it. You can change their occupations, drop some characters, add other characters, ship two people, start a polymory, there could be wacky adventures of day-to-day life etc. in here.





	Anyone want to adopt this story idea?

**Author's Note:**

> Send a comment if you are going to use this idea, so I can read your version of this idea.

Idea: The shipping online where I use Voltron Characters. Coran (he’s a kindergarten teacher) is the mediator/leader who starts off saying that everyone was once successful and they have to pinpoint where they first started shipping and how sometimes their lives go out of hand and Coran has to teach everyone about moderation. You don't have to get rid of shipping, but if it's getting in the way of your life, spending like an hour talking about your OTP *cough Lance cough* when someone is barely mentioned in the conversation, you have problem. 

Shipping Anonymous- Meetings, 1st and 3rd Tuesdays and 2nd and 4th Mondays

Pidge ships fictional characters and real people. She’s only there because she needs help since the support group is shipping and her problems stem from that, but she's lowkey shipping. She goes by another name because she doesn't want Matt to find out, except he knows all about it. The shipping is manageable, saying that certain people would look cute together, but won’t spend much time on it after glancing at people. She would have left the first day if Coran hadn't convinced her to be there as a pillar for everyone else. Katie is a coder. 

Allura is a bookaholic that has to put her books away in case of shipping two characters she thinks their dynamic will work. It’s getting to her, but she has been doing good so far, the worst thing that happened was Coran confiscating her reading material. She was freaking out over it and had to resort to infomercials to get some kind of entertainment (that isn't the way to live, so Coran stared this for her). Now the two talk about books and how Allura will stick to the plot. She’s a author who doesn't have problems with writing her characters.

Hunk has synesthesia where he can smell people’s personalities, using comparisons to everyday things, and uses it to see if they are capable. He doesn't act on that impulse, instead shipping comic book characters. He uses his gift to interact with various people, it is also an indicator of how pleasant/horrid someone can be, thus he knows if he wants to interact with them or not. He’s an engineer who relaxes when he’s building something since he isn’t distracted by everyone. 

Lance ships celebrities. Reading too much into one context and building up on it. (like how he thinks that Keith is his rival, any instance of opposition/competing he'll look for any instance and build on it) The avid shipper who will trash everyone else if they mess with his OTPs, that may change or build up on if it’s with the same person. His treatment is meet local celebrities he has shipped in the past and have his OTPs broken. Keith is usually the one doing it, bluntly, while Coran does things gently where Lance doesn’t notice a thing. He’s an artist, goes to professionals to look at engine parts or other bits to accurately render something in a painting or drawing. Works in a company from home with green painted walls. Goes to the TV for inspiration and sometimes takes it on actual works—besides doodles he does to get out of his system. This ranges from actually drawing the people or incorporating elements. 

Keith ships TV characters. This happens when he isn’t watching any myths or legends. He links them up with myths and does this to provide some different theories. Coran suggests he tries to recreate every beginning version at a certain scenes in 3D models or on paper, but mostly 3D. He’s a realistic CGI animator who occasionally does molds to see how everything works. Occasionally he is employed for movies, and knows Lance because he had to call the guy when one of the directors he worked under wanted some realistic backdrops during certain scenes even though he could have used a green screen.

Shiro ships real people. End of story. He acts kind of a big brother figure to all, but he’s already calculating who’d go with who. He would talk about it with Matt, who referred whim to the SA—Shipping Anonymous—group that Pidge/Katie found. Matt is the info breaker with Coran who reports if Shiro truly is getting better. Basically Shiro was in the Marines and had his arm blown off. He was very good at spotting anything out of place and analyzes everything. He’s a crime scene investigator who packages trace evidence and marks them. 

Zarkon happens to be in here as a famous psychologist/author who brings a new era to disprove emotions. He primarily writes in psychology and philosophy. 

Haggar is a forensic chemist who Shiro occasionally interacts with, and quite frankly he's weary of her. It's an office joke that whenever there are meetings in the police department that the Superintendent is ill or is slightly injured early in the mornings. What the office doesn't know is that S goes to Haggar to retrieve his medicine because the two of them are married (neither share the same last name). She may or may not be illegally making drugs that are tailored to him.


End file.
